Revival
by Flameshield
Summary: TF:ROTF Spoilers! "All my thoughts turned to the boy once there was a break in the battle" Follow the thoughts running through Optimus' mind.


Revival

All of my thoughts turned to the boy once there was a break in the battle. That was my mistake. As I called out to the boy, I failed to register Megatron coming from behind me until it was too late. All of my systems sudden blared in my vision, and then it seemed like time slowed down. I could feel my spark pulsating in fear as it attempted to route all systems to emergency self repair before all of my main systems completely collapsed.

My legs then gave out from beneath me, and gravity brought me down. As I struggled to focus in on something, in my fading vision I saw the boy, staring at me in fear. With the last of my energy, I called out to him.

"Sam… run!" darkness then consumed me, the last thing I saw was the mossy ground and the forest trees. I now rest on the brink of death, but something seemed to hold me back, and something seemed to tell me to hold on a little longer. I held on to that, whatever it had been.

So upon my sudden awakening, I felt completely disoriented. Instead of seeing trees blocking my view of the sky, I could see the clear blue sky and the clouds above. Warnings still flashed before my vision as other systems tried to place me at a location. Energy seemed to be restored to me at a slow but steady pace from something. I also feel something small, like an insect, climbing off of me.

Moving my feet to get untangled from the parachutes that had covered me, I also move my broken body to the side so I could push myself onto my knees. I survey the immediate area, spotting sand, broken structures, and the battle. My own men glance over at me, quite happy to see me. I then hear my name from someone. I glance down and see Sam.

"Sam… you came back for me." I whisper. He looks unsteady himself, and only managed a smile.

"I don't believe it, a living breathing Prime!" a new voice chimed out, and I lift my head and spot another mech, fatally wounded and gawking. He looked to be a flyer of sorts, and clearly very old. It was then I pinpointed what was returning my energy, a small dagger like object in my chest, just barely touching my spark casing.

Slowly I try to stand upright, perhaps a bad choice considering my energy levels and the fact that it is upon sand that shifts. What made the ordeal worse was the arrival of something, another Decepticon perhaps, but it was hard for me to tell as the wall of air of the other's arrival shoved me back to the ground. I spot the object that was in my chest sudden appear in my vision, floating before the mech,

"My matrix." He sneered before shoving his foot at my neck. I try to shove him off, but without that matrix, my energy levels had plummeted. Just as suddenly as he had appeared, he had vanished, heading towards the pyramids.

I can hear everyone yelling at me to get up, but if they only knew how weak I was. I finally manage to get back to my hands and knees, but even that was a struggle. I glance up to see that other mech stumble forward. He said something along the lines of how he felt useless during the war, and how he would offer his parts to help me finish this new fight, and then we all watch as he reached into his own chest and pulled out his spark.

"Stand back, make room, we're going to have flying parts." Ratchet sudden yelled out, and the human soldiers moved out of the way. He gave orders to Jolt, who startled me with his electric whip, but I noticed that he also had one on the corpse. Not only did parts start flying and connecting to my frame, but I could feel a sudden energy surge. The surge caused my spark to fluctuate slightly, but its beat strengthens, renewing all of my systems.

Getting onto my feet, I power up the ancient engines and glance back at the pyramids. Scowling, I jump up and charge.

* * *

So... i just got back from watching Revenge, and i could not help but write this. I could have written it all the way up to the end, but the idea insisted on stopping here. so i believe my memory of the events is mostly accurate, but i won't be surprised if i messed it up slightly, or maybe i manged to make it better.

Please leave a review  
Flame


End file.
